The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears
by nyc2dragon
Summary: One Shot Fan Fic. What happens when the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears try to get Mandy to express feelings of happiness, love, and friendship. Read and find out. HHS bears are not evil in this story. More of a outright parody of the Care Bears.


This is my first Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy fan fic. In this story, the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears are real, and are not evil like on the show. They are more of an outright parody of the Care Bears. I watched the Care Bears TV special Land Without Feelings on You Tube before I wrote this, so I could get a better understanding of their characters. And there are a couple of references to Land Without Feelings, so look for them if you want. Imagine if the Care Bears actually tried to make Mandy to express feelings of care, friendship, love, etc. It is going to be fun to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy; if I did it would get 100 episodes or more

The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears

It was a Saturday morning in Billy's front yard, as Billy, Mandy, and Grim were outside, Billy was playing with a soccer ball, kicking it at Grim's head, while Mandy just watched looking bored.

"Stop it boy, your hurting me maim" Grim said as Billy keep kicking the soccer ball at him.

"This is fun, this is fun, this is fun" Billy said. "Yeah Mandy you want to play something."

"No I am going home and going to relax. Don't you guys follow me" Mandy said.

"Come on Mandy have some fun" Billy said.

"Listen I just want to relax, so get off my back" Mandy responded.

Billy accidentally kicked the soccer ball at Mandy, who caught the ball and throw in the air.

Unknown to all, they were being watched from up in the clouds, were 3 cuddly looking bears, a brown bear, a pink bear, and a yellow bear.

"That girl she is so unkind to her friends, she needs to learn kindness and caring" the brown bear said.

"Hey guys what is going on?" asked a black man dressed in pimp like clothing.

"We're just seeing what is going on earth Huggy Bear" the brown bear said.

"Cool I'll see you honkeys later" Huggy Bear said as he exited.

"Your right" said the pink bear. "They need the help of the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears."

"Let's go, Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears away" said the yellow bear as they went into a cloud car and rode down to Endsville.

The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears arrived in Billy's front yard.

"Hold it right there." the brown bear shouted.

"The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears?" Mandy said. "You're real, what the hell are you doing here?"

"There not from the underworld I'll tell you that" Grim said.

"They looked so cute, cute enough to eat" Billy said about to charge at them but Grim held him back.

"Hello friends, I am Tenderly Bear" the brown bear said.

"I am Friendly Bear" the pink bear said.

"I am Cheerful Bear" the yellow bear said.

The three bears said unite, " And we're the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears."

"I just told you I know who you were. There was a toy line named after you. What the hell are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

Tenderly Bear than said, "We're here to teach you Mandy to be express feelings of kindness, love, and caring."

Billy and Grim looked at each other, and started to burst out in laughter. They continued laughing so long that the moon replaced the sun, and than the sun replaced the moon, when they finally stopped laughing.

"Mandy a kind, loving person, good luck maim" Grim said.

"Yeah good luck ha ha ha" Billy said.

"Listen I got no time for this, get me out of my way before I stuff you three" Mandy said to the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears.

"That wasn't very friendly" Friendly Bear said.

"Yeah that was kind of mean thing to say Mandy" Cheerful Bear said.

Mandy said "Put a sock in it you little..."

"Okay I see we got a work cut out for us Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears" Tenderly Bear said.

"Yeah no duh" Grim said.

"A proper way to introduce ourselves is by song" Tenderly Bear said. The The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears broke into song. (each HHS Bear sang a lyric, and sang the chorus together, I am not going to say who sang what lyric as it would break the momentum of the song, just imagine which)

_Who can brighten up your day?_

_Who can whip the blues away?_

_Who can lend a helping hand?_

_The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears can, they care a lot about you._

_Who can keep you warm at night?_

_Who can cuddle up and hold you tight?_

_Who can paint a one don rose?_

_The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears can, they care a lot about you._

_I am Tenderly Bear_

_I am Friendly Bear_

I_ am Cheerful Bear_

_The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears care a lot about you._

_Who can make you laugh out loud?_

_Who can ride a rainbow through a cloud?_

_Who can always see you through?_

_The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear care a lot about you_.

As soon as they stopped singing, Mandy just started to walk away.

"That was an awesome song, sing it again, sing it again" Billy said.

"It actually had a catchy beat" Grim said as he was snapping his finger bones repeatedly.

Cheerful Bear flew and intercepted Mandy.

"Come on Mandy, we are going to turn from a sour little girl to a cheerful girl like me."

"Oh boy I can't hardly wait" Mandy said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit" Tenderly Bear said.

Mandy looked in disbelief thinking to herself "These dorks don't know the meaning of sarcasm?"

* * *

Billy, Mandy, Grim and the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears walked down Endsville streets, when they bumped into Irwin, who has usual was trying to be the desire of Mandy's affection.

"Hi Mandy you want go out tonight?" Irwin asked trying to act smooth as he sprayed his mouth was mouth wash spray.

Mandy responded "For the thousand time Irwin, why don't just drop d..."

"She will be glad to go." Tenderly Bear said before Mandy could finish her sentence.

"Yeah it will be a cheerful time" Cheerful Bear said.

"Really okay Mandy, I got to get him and freshen up, see you tonight Mandy." Irwin said.

"Bye new friend" Friendly Bear said.

Mandy had an angry look on her face, more angry than usual before she could say something, Spurg appeared and gave Billy a wedgey.

"Take that wimp" Spurg said as he began to laugh.

"Hold up that is not very friendly" Friendly Bear said.

"Bug off wimp" Spurg said.

"Okay you asked for it, happy huggy stuffy fire." Friendly Bear fired some energy blast from her belly at Spurg.

"Gee I am sorry Billy, that wasn't very friendly. From now on I'll be a friendly person." Spurg said as he skipped away, helping an old lady cross the streets a long the way.

"Cool you got powers" Billy said.

"Yeah but it only lasts a day" Friendly Bear said.

"I wish I had that power maim" Grim said.

Mindy walked by and said "Look its Mandy and the rest of the losers. Ha ha ha."

"Hey that wasn't very cheerful or nice" Cheerful Bear said.

"Don't talk to me loser" Mindy responded.

"Okay you forced me to do this, happy huggy stuffy fire" just as Friendly Bear did earlier, Cheerful Bear shot fire from her belly at Mindy.

"I am sorry I said all those mean things, from now on I will be kind and cheerful to everyone, especially you Mandy" Mindy hugged Mandy much to Mandy's dislike.

"Get off me Mindy" Mandy said angerly.

"Anything you say Mandy, I have to go spread more cheer all over Endsville bye friends" Mindy said as she skipped away.

"Between Irwin and being hugged by Mindy, this has to be the worst day of my life" Mandy said.

"Ha welcome to my world" Grim said.

"This is the best day ever, all the love and friendly ness, I love the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears" Billy said as he hugged all three. "Sing the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears song again, do it, do it , do it." Billy commanded. The Bears looked annoyed but preformed the song again.

After they finished singing, "By the end of the day Mandy you will be kind, friendly, and cheerful" Tenderly Bear said.

* * *

They all went to a carnival and we go into a montage. They are on the carousel, Billy and Grim are in one cart smiling and having a good time, Friendly Bear and Cheerful Bear are on another cart smiling, Tenderly Bear and Mandy are in another cart Tenderly Bear was smile, while Mandy had a bored look on her face. They are playing a knock the pins game, as Billy and Grim each unsuccessful tried to knock them down, they hand the ball to Mandy, who turns her back and throw the ball behind her and starts to walk away, knocking the pins down. They are all on bumper cars, Billy, Grim, and the Bears are smiling and having a good time, while Mandy expresses no emotion on her face.

* * *

The scene shifts to Billy's living room. "That was the greatest day ever. The only thing that could make it better is if you sing the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears song again."

"Come on Billy, we sang the song 5 times already" Cheerful Beat said.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it" Billy commanded. The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears gave another annoyed look but sang the song again.

After they finished singing again, Tenderly Bear asked "So Mandy you want to express of kindness and friendly ness?" Mandy just ignored him.

"It is not working" Friendly Bear said.

"Why don't just use those powers on Mandy" Grim suggested.

"We're not suppose to on friends, but okay" Tenderly Bear said.

All three Bears said "happy huggy stuffy fire" and all three fired at the same time. Their fierily blasts were headed towards Mandy, but just on foot before Mandy, the blasts stopped has if the blasts were afraid of Mandy, and returned to the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears.

"That has never happened" Friendly Bear said.

"I don't understand how?" Cheerful Bear said.

"I know what would help" Billy said. "Sing the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears song again."

"No that is enough" Tenderly Bear said. "Sing the song, sing the song, you kid are the most annoying kid we have ever meet. Now I understand why Mandy is the way she is, I would be to if I had to put up with you. That is it, screw this. We returning home to Huggy Stuffy Land, and never coming back to this world."

"All we wanted to do was bring happiness and kindness to you brats, but we have had it" Friendly Bear said.

"Yeah you earth kids are on your own. Screw all of you" Cheerful Bear said.

Tenderly Bear continued to rant, "For 25 years we tried to bring joy and happiness to the children of earth. In that time we have meet million and millions of kids. Let me tell you something it was not always a picnic, along the way we have meet many brats, many of which were yelling overbearing short attention annoying kids, but no one as annoying as overbearing as Billy."

The bears started to exit when Grim said "Please don't quit, you have to try."

"No, kids of today are not like the kids of 20, 25 years ago, they appreciated happiness, friendly, kindness that we brought to them. The kids of today don't appreciate happiness, friendly, and kindness we quit, you are all on your own, screw you all" Tenderly Bear said as they left the house.

The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears got in their cloud car and rode away.

"No Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears comeback, please I love you" Billy said crying.

"This is just great, we now doomed the world to sadness, angry, and bitterness" Grim said.

"To bad they had to leave, just when I was starting to like them" Mandy said. "Let's watch TV" Mandy said as she finally smiled.

The End

**Tell me what you think. Mandy smiled, so you have to ignore the actions of My Fair Mandy. The Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears in my story was more of an outright parody of the Care Bears than the ones on the show. I used three real Care Bears, changed their names, and called them the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears. I wanted to find out what would happen if the Care Bears actually tried to get Mandy to express happy friendly feelings like they did on their show and movies. Did you detect any references from the Care Bears first TV special Land Without Feelings? They are in the story, there are two of them.**


End file.
